In order to integrate as many devices as possible in a small area, the size of individual devices should be reduced, and, for this purpose, the pitch between the patterns should be reduced. Due to the resolution limitations of the related photolithography processes, there may be difficulties in forming patterns according to some design rules of the reduced pitch semiconductor devices.